


Broken And Mended

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ned Stark needs a Hug, Parent/Child Incest, Past Dark Lyanna Stark, Past Drug Addiction, Past Suicide Attempt, Pretty Dark Stuff, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Lyanna Stark's life has been spiraling out of control for many years, facing tragedies after tragedies. Maybe her nephew, the solemn natural son of her brother Ned is the light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Broken And Mended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



Lyanna

The rain is pouring outside and with the cab approching the Stark Mansion, the weather seems only getting worst. Perfectly matching her own growing anxiety. Its been sixteen years since the last time she saw Ned, since the death of her Senya. 

She tries to remember of a happiest time, of her Rhaegar. How much her family has been scandalized for her to be involved with a married man. Him and Elia were separated but still married. And he was a Targaryen which was only making things worst. Incest is a pretty commun practice among the nobility even today, but the Targaryen were the only one still practicing union between brother and sister. Rhaegar's own parents have been siblings. 

She didn't care, she could be herself with Rhaegar, be as wild as she wanted.

Back then her life was perfect, every morning Rhaegar was waking her up with fresh Winter Roses, the scent always perfurming their house. She didn't think she could have been happier. She was wrong, finding out that she was pregnant was the happiest day of her life. Her Rhaegar just as ecstatic, so sure that they were expecting a girl, their perfect Senya she never had a gender reveal. 

That was before the accident, the terrible crash who took her Rhaegar, but also her brother Brandon, her father and Rhaegar own father. She never felt so much pain and she tried to run away from it at all cost. At first it was just a joint, not the wisest thing especially in her condition but she has always been stubborn, she just never realised it could be at the point of self-destruction. Soon enough, the joint was not enough, no matter what when she was closing her eyes she could only see the burned and mutilated bodies of her loved ones. So soon she was chasing a needle and she knew with each needle how much she was putting her child life at risk.

But she needed the espace and despite the many times she would have to wake up in her own vomit or someone else vomit, she never stop. Even when she was close to terms, she was still using it, at least until the overdose... She can't remember much, which she choose to take as a blessing, she just remember waking up in the hospital, her belly flat, Ned's presence telling her that her Senya was dead, refusing to let her see her baby.

Sometimes she is grateful for that, but some other time she thinks that he might have give her a sense of closure to see her Senya with her own eyes. She was still in the hopital for Senya burial, Ned moving thing so fast... Her Senya is buried next to her Rhaegar and if she is glad to know that they are together, she never had the strengh to visit their graves.

The weeks after that have been the darkest of her life. The scars on her wrists a testimony of that fact. Ned wasn't really there for her and she couldn't blame him, not with his marriage in jeopardy. She never thought her brother had in him to have a child out of wedlock... She can't hardly judge of-course and anyway she didn't want Ned near her back then, she didn't want anyone near her at the time. 

She even might have hate Benjen, he never gave up on her, no matter how hard she might have try to push him away. He was always there, bringing her back from the edge of the precipice. Thing is, she wanted nothing more than to fall at the bottom of the precipice.

She is much better now, clean and healthy without any relapse for the past three years. And even despite her anxiety, she feels excited and yes happy at the prospect of meeting her nephews and nieces for the first time.

***

Ned's family is sweet, she would lie if she told that she didn't felt some longing at the sight of Ned with his children. Especially when she sees how close her brother is with little Arya. The girl looks so much like her, she can't stop asking herself if her Senya would have looked like Arya.

Most of all, she feels draw to Jon, Ned's natural son. The first time she saw him, she felt a pang in her heart. He was reminding her so much of her Rhaegar, she's not sure why. Maybe its the brooding attitude, the way he was sulking in the back of the room when she was metting the whole family. Ned seems nervous that she is spending so much time with Jon, which is upsetting. Yet at some other times he has a strange and sad smile on his face. 

Jon is a sweet boy but he seems lonely even among his siblings, something she can understand. He told her that he wants to join the army, she is not please with that. She is so comfortable with Jon, talking to him is easy, he always listen, never judge and there is so much compassion in his eyes. Looking in them is like looking in a mirror.

Their first kiss was the most natural thing she ever felt. She was conflicted, feeling she was betraying her Rhaegar's memory and she was older than Jon, the broken shell of a woman surely he deserves better than her ? But the passion of his kisses tend to chase all that away, leaving her breathless and her lips red and swollen.

***

She could never had the strengh to tell Ned about her relationship with Jon after a few months, if he wasn't standing at her side, his hand holding her own firmly. Ned was white as a ghost before sending her a look of pure disgust. He was also furious, never she saw her discreet brother so furious. Yelling at her, telling her that she was a monster, that he will never let her ruins Jon's life. For a moment she thought that he was going to hurt her, for the first time of her life she was affraid of Ned. 

Jon came between them, refusing to listen his father's rant. They both left the Stark Mansion, leaving a desesperate Ned behind. She was hurt, of-course she could understand Ned on some level. She does feel unworthy of Jon sometimes. Still she could have never expected such raw reaction from Ned, she knows its not the fact that she is Jon's aunt, after all their parents have been consins. Maybe its the age difference and her past ? Ned's words hauting her still, could she can destroy Jon ? 

That night after the confrontation with Ned, they did make love for the first time. They have used their mouths on each other before that but they were hesitant about taking the next step.

Having Jon inside her was incredible, very few things in her life have felt so right. It was like every part of Jon was made for her and her only. He was maybe only seventeen years old and a virgin but he knew what he was doing. She already knew he was a natural by the way he used his tongue on her before. 

***

She finally have find the strengh to be here, in front of her Senya's grave. Shortly her and Jon will be leaving Westeros for Essos, but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. As always Jon is at her side. Gently, she is putting a bouquet of Winter Roses at the base of the grave. She is crying while Jon is holding her, crying for her Rhaegar, her child, a future that never was.

For the past four years her and Jon have been building their life in Braavos. Their house is small but its home, more importantly with Jon they are expecting their first child, a girl. Given her age, its probably the only child she is going to be able to give to Jon. She was terrified at the beginning of her pregnancy, terrified at the idea of losing her child, she didn't think she could have recover not this time. 

But now, she is in the final month of her pregnancy and everything is well, even better than that. She is looking at her big belly trapped inside her wedding dress, rubbing it. The first time she felt her baby kick she cried of happiness for what seems then the first time in a life time

Their all familly is there for the wedding, Benjen, Jon's brothers and sisters and even Ned. She had to contain a gasp at the sight of her brother, he is only the shadow of its former self. From what Catelyn is telling her, he is drinking, a lot. Of-course there's not any alcohols in her home and she can tell that Ned has a hard time. Seen him in such a state bring back some bad memories, the kind she don't want on her wedding day.

She really don't understand, didn't she prove this past few years that her and Jon were working ? What can her brother see in their relationship that is so bad ? She tried to reach for Ned since she moved to Essos with Jon, in vain. She's not sure what Robb did to drag his father at the wedding but Ned looks like he would rather be on a scaffold than here. The way he looked at her pregnant form, Gods, she don't think she ever saw such a look in anyone else in her all life.

Doesn't matter, whatever her brother might think, she will not let anything ruin that day. 

Standing in front of the heart tree planted in their garden by her Jon, surrounded by their family, she felt whole and truly happy. In the back of her mind she sees a little girl running in her garden, trying to climb at the trees. Her knees are scratched and her hair disheveled, she is looking so much like Jon.

Smiling she is caressing her belly, whispering one word.

"Senya"


End file.
